Life's Arrangement
by Annie Yue
Summary: Y entonces me di cuenta. Cada momento, palabra y mirada pronto significarían nada, pero quizás así debía ser. Nacer, crecer… morir; ese era el acuerdo. Sólo cuando el último latido llegó aprecié la vacía mirada de Sakura, aquella con la que me quedaría para siempre. Yo no podía hacer nada, ni por ella ni por mí. Ese era el arreglo de la vida.


Mi cuenta brilla por mi ausencia D: Este fic tan solo es un signo de vida.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen así como tampoco la imagen que estoy utilizando. Los derechos reservados a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

.

.

**LIFE'S ARRANGEMENT**

_Enamorarse para sufrir. Vivir para morir._

.

Y entonces me di cuenta. Cada momento, palabra y mirada pronto significarían nada, pero quizás así debía ser. Nacer, crecer… morir; ese era el acuerdo. Sólo cuando el último latido llegó aprecié la vacía mirada de Sakura, aquella con la me quedaría para siempre. Yo no podía hacer nada, ni por ella ni por mí. Ese era el arreglo de la vida.

.

.

Empujé la espada dentro de su cuerpo y mi mano cayó en un sonido sordo contra el suelo.

El maldito ser se redujo a un cuerpo sin vida a mi lado, gruñendo como la bestia que era hasta que la vida lo abandonó por completo. El olor a sangre y muerte era lo que más abundaba en el campo de batalla, dándome de lleno en los pulmones.

Caí en ese sucio suelo, húmedo de sangre y con esperanzas muertas.

¿Y cómo es que yo fui a dar ahí? Hm, malditos sean todos. Quizás si no me hubiera entrometido en esta guerra, si no hubiese regresado jamás, yo ahora mismo seguiría empuñando la espada, muy lejos de una causa perdida. La sangre se escurría sin perder tiempo, y apenas servía el hecho de que presionara la herida para evitar una hemorragia.

-.._Sasu…_

La cabeza se me partía en dos con el zumbido de los gritos a mí alrededor. Me puse de cuclillas con todo el esfuerzo que aquello ameritaba, retirando la espada que anteriormente estaba utilizando contra aquella monstruosidad y me levanté.

-…_Sasuke…_

Carajo. Duele como el puto infierno.

Presioné más mientras observaba a todas partes. Shinobis luchando, otros ya muertos. Era una escena de seguro desalentadora para la alianza, pero a mi poco me importaba en realidad. El mareo regresó al tiempo que la sangre se acumulaba en mi boca, haciendo que mí vista se desenfocara y perdiera el sentido. ¿Acaso la muerte ya me quería llevar? Pues que esperara. Como si me fuera a morir con un simple corte.

Di dos pasos y tropecé con mi propio andar. El cuerpo me pesaba y las piernas apenas me sostenían. Mierda… realmente esto era una mierda.

- …_Sasuke-kun…_

Hm, esa voz seguía siendo muy molesta.

Alcancé mi espada nuevamente.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!

Sentí sus manos frías contra mi cuello y mi espalda, girándome hacia el rojizo cielo. Sus ojos lloraban, como de costumbre, mientras recorrían todo mi cuerpo.

- Estas sangrando mucho – dijo. Sonó muy lejano, como si estuviéramos en lugares distintos.

Me quitó la camisa y me cubrió con su chakra. Sabía lo que hacía, por lo que no intenté detenerla. Así sería más rápido regresar a pelear.

La sangre nuevamente salió de mi boca e intenté decirle que se apresurara, y sólo entonces vi la completa desesperación de Sakura.

- Maldita sea, estas sangrando mucho…

Sus lagrimas cayeron sobre mí, pero apenas sentí su calidez. El brillo verde que escapaba de sus manos se expandió de tal manera que me dificultó ver más allá de ella. Sus heridas se veían insignificantes en comparación a las mías, aunque en realidad yo apenas notaba aquello en mi cuerpo.

Entonces observé.

Un tajo se expandía en gran parte de mi abdomen, rojo de tanto sangrar. La herida era más grande de lo que yo había previsto, más de lo que el dolor físico me permitió creer.

- S-Sakura…

- ¡No hables, te fatigarás!

Sus manos comenzaron a tener presencia sobre mí. Sus dedos largos, ahora cálidos debido al chakra, me rozaban la piel con rapidez y suavidad, casi como si fuera aire. Sus lágrimas siguieron cayendo sobre mi torso.

- S-Sakura… y-ya…

- ¡Por favor no me dejes ahora, Sasuke-kun!

La miré. Sus pupilas estaban contraídas y sus ojos rojos, quizás por llorar, quien sabe. El cabello sudoroso se le pegaba al rostro, llevando hebras rosadas incluso hasta la comisura de su boca.

Y lloraba. Lloraba demasiado.

Me dijo algo, pero no la oí.

Sentí frío y el dolor desapareció paulatinamente hasta convertirse en nada. Ella comenzó a gritar.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!

Entonces me di cuenta. Todo estaba por acabar.

Cada momento, palabra y mirada pronto significarían nada, pero quizás así debía ser. Nacer, crecer… morir; ese era el acuerdo.

Dejé se sentir sus manos y sus lágrimas.

El olor a sangre ya no estaba.

Los colores se alejaban.

- S-Sakura… d-detente…

- ¡No! ¡Te pondrás bien, Sasuke-kun! ¡Te voy a salvar…!

Alcé mi mano, aquella con la que sujeté mi espada en tantas otras ocasiones, y toqué su mano sobre mi cuerpo. La mantuve ahí.

- Hm… te has vuelto… fuerte…

- Por favor, no…

Su rostro estaba próximo al mío, y en un último esfuerzo toqué su pálida mejilla. Mis dedos se deslizaron por su suave piel y cayeron al suelo en un movimiento fugaz, pero no sin antes ensuciar su rostro con mi sangre.

"Quédate conmigo", susurró. Yo la observé.

Sólo cuando el último latido llegó aprecié la vacía mirada de Sakura, aquella con la me quedaría para siempre.

Su respiración contra mi rostro, sus labios sobre los míos y su aroma ajeno a la muerte sería lo último que llevaría de este mundo cruel teñido de carmín. Y quizás había sido una muerte demasiado amble para alguien condenado como yo.

Sakura me regaló su calidez, de seguro esperando que aquello me salvara.

Pero yo no podía hacer nada, ni por ella ni por mí.

Ese era el arreglo de la vida.

Vivir… y morir.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ya no me queda mucho tiempo para escribir, y esta es mi miserable escusa.

Estoy realmente impresionada con los giros que Kishimoto le da al manga de Naruto, en especial por los de Sakura y Sasuke, quizás eso me condujo a escribir este corto fic.

Bueno, eso y la infaltable tragedia de la muerte.

Oh, diablo el manga me tiene muy ansiosa hahaha que débil me he vuelto.

Saludos a todos, Annie is off.

.

.

Miercoles 12 de junio del 2013

14:14 pm

.


End file.
